between two hearts
by lilmissvixen98
Summary: Kelsey grew up away from Charming, her dad fled and gave them a life in the high end life. But once a criminal always a criminal when their lives blow up they move back to Charming where life is about to take a turn, she meets not one but two bikers who make her feel things she can't explain. who will she really fall for? is unexplained-able chemistry worth risking stability?
1. Chapter 1

Hi to the people who are going to read this!

This is my second time trying to write something and I just have the worst confidence ever. I just want to try and create something fun for me to do every couple nights a week. I will let you know this story will not be anything near perfect, its probably going to be a quick read thru for most of u. anyways feed back is always nice, tips on how I can do better. This story will move into Sons of anarchy, I know the first chapter doesn't have much about the Sons but I am trying to build into it.

I do not owns anything sons nor and dialogue I might use from the show. Only thing I own is my character Kelsey Cornelia Munson and her family. Her dad does have the same job as jimmy cooper from the OC so if you see similarities but I am only really trying to get inspo from jimmy's story because I think it will go nicely with what I have in mind for this story. So with that being said I hope at least someone enjoys it. Lol ?

I had it all, I had money, family, popularity, I seemingly had the perfect life to all outsiders with the perfect parents, perfect friends and let's not forget my perfect boyfriend right, Blake Baker. He and his family were the poster family of this place which easily made me the queen of BHHS (Beverly hills high school) I was the head cheerleader with a bright further ahead of myself planning to cheer at UC Berkeley next year while Blake played football for the Golden Bears. I guess everything was going just as planned and that is exactly how I like it, knowing what was going to happen next in my life gave me a sense of calm, knowing what to expect took away the nervous feeling I would get whenever something was out of my control.

My mom, Eliana was a typical Beverley hills mom, really there wasn't anything special about her except the fact that she was absolutely stunning, I know that's probably not the nicest thing to say but it's true and I know that is exactly where I got my looks from and I also know I got my brains from my dad, Mitchell, he is a stock broker who takes care of many Beverley families stock portfolios, he was a genius when it came to his work, in my eyes dad is the one who kept the rich, well rich and I loved him to bits, I know that marrying woman like my mom couldn't have been easy, especially knowing he's from Charming; he left Charming shortly after meeting mom and now all he did was work so hard to keep mom rich enough to be happy.

Present day:

I was hanging around my living room reading one of my favorite books "The great Gatsby" even though I had read it before, the variety of themes in the book including the glorification of wealth, romanticization of unrequited love spoke to her on another level, sometimes more often than she would like to admit.

"Kelsey" I heard it dad calling out for me and it pulled me out of the book for a moment, I listened again to see what would come next

"Kelsey!" he said sounding a more urgent

"Ya, Dad?" I said as I began to walk towards his study

"Can you please go answer the door for me, I'm too busy, don't tell anyone I'm home sweetheart"

I thought about it for a slight second not really getting why he would ask me to do that but being the loyal daughter I am I just shook it off

"Yeah, sure thing dad" and made my way to the door

I opened our gorgeous front door to our beautiful mansion to be met with two men in black suits who had very serious expressions on their faces

"Hi…. What can I do to help you gentlemen?"

"Yes, Hi" the first man looked down at his note pad "It's Kelsey right?"

"Uh-um yeah, it is. How do you know that"

"Alright Ms. Kelsey, we are looking for your dad, Mitchell Munson, he seems to be a hard man to get in contact with"

I knew there was something up with dad but I wasn't about to sell him out to whoever these suits where, so i put on my best fake smile and took care of it a little thing I liked to call my "blonde Beverly voice" got me out of almost everything

"Oh my gosh, like you are totally right, I have been like trying to call my dad all day there are these smashing Gucci heels that I want, and I just can't get a hold of him it's literally heart breaking right"

The two men looked at each other but before they could say anything, she continued

"Hey I know what! If you guys find him can you totally let him know that I'm trying to call him that would be like the best thing ever you would defs save me the hassle"

The second man pulled out a card from his jacket pocket and handed it to me. i took and put it in my back pocket "If you hear from your dad, you can let us know as well"

"Okay ya tots- like you do me a favor and I do you one. I dig it"

"Ok miss , enjoy your day"

"Thanks! You too!"

I shut the door and giggled, I can't believe that my fake ass Beverly personality actually worked again, I really had to use that voice more often than not, the people around here were all so superficial and even though I was just as rich as the next, it never got to my head I am still so humble and kind and im not afraid to say it about myself I was proud that even with everything basically handed to me on a silver platter that I never picked any of it up i wasn't sucked into this lifestyle and I definitely didn't care about Gucci heels. Sometimes I wished that my parents had set up somewhere else, grew me up somewhere where it didn't mature about money and everything else, somewhere like Charming where uncle Bobby lives. I wish dad would have never left Charming but I guess everything happens for a reason.

"Hey daddy, I got rid of the men looking for you. Want to tell me what that was all about?"

"Oh, sweetie. Its probably nothing maybe something about one of my clients I just don't have time for it right now, ill reach out to them when I have the chance."

I stared at him for a second, dad never lied to her before and if he did he was a really good one because we were really close and I like to think I could tell when he was lying and today I felt like I could tell he was lying but he never hid stuff from her about work especially work and i wasn't going to start accusing him now, whatever it was that he was hiding I had faith that that when he said he would take care of it later he really would.

"Ok dad, ill catch you later I have to go get ready for the game. Blake should be here soon"

I began to walk out of his office when he called out "Hey KC" he always called me that short for Kelsey Cornelia "thank you for covering for me. I love you, break a leg tonight"

"Thanks dad, I love you too"

And with that i left his study and went to my room and started getting ready. i knew she would have to cheer her tiny little heart out tonight, cheer was the only thing around here that I took seriously around here, I had to make sure the scouts were watching me kill it and Blake kill it, because of course we just had to be going to the same school after they graduate she needed that to happen. Blake was the only thing keeping me grounded if we ever got separated I am not sure how I would handle it even though in the back of her mind she wanted nothing else in the world but to get the hell away from Beverly but her heart, her heart was with Blake.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple weeks had passed, and nothing really changed at the football game Blake was scouted and I wasn't, I was secretly bitter but I was happy for Blake, he kept telling my time was next and I loved him for that but other than that things often nothing ever changed in Beverly it was a plain boring place, it was like a fake place everything always being so perfect everyone always acting like they could do absolutely nothing wrong.

Tonight, was the finals dance and i know i should be excited about it as all my friends were considering this would be our last one. After this we were all to go on our merry ways but I'm sure the majority of us aren't going very far, even my little sister Cartier, was more than excited she just kept going on and on about she can't wait until she gets to go to her finials dance

"Here's your dress baby, I had it picked out for you because I know how you are. Whatever dress you picked probably won't meet the standard." I looked up into the mirror I was sitting in front of to see my mother standing by my bed and they way she said with the hint of bitch in her tone i knew her mom wished I was into this lifestyle the way Cartier was already getting into it.

A little voice in the back of her head told her she is sure her mom get pregnant again with Cartier only because she realized that I was not going to be the daughter she wanted, Carti was only 10 and already was one of the biggest Beverly brats you could ever meet, like if Beverly brat was in the dictionary Cartier Rose Munson with be written right next to it. Elianna did name her after Cartier Jewelry so can you imagine the shallowness in that woman. I love my mom, do not get me wrong, but sometimes I don't know how she is my mom, we are so different it is unbelievable.

"you know mom, I think I want to wear the dress I picked out. Besides Blake-"

"No, your serious right now Kelsey? You are wearing the dress I got. You will not go out there and embarrass me"

I sighed

"Mom, its not always about you! This is MY finals dance not yours. I will wear what I want."

"Oh yes, Kelsey, of course you wear whatever you want hunny." My mom said with the rudest tone ever, and turned and left just as quickly as she came i was shocked that she actually let up so easily but i just sighed in relief and got back to doing my hair and make up.

Ariana Spence, my best friend was coming to come pick me up soon so we could go over to the hall and meet up with the twins. Blake and Ashton Baker, we dated the pair.

Ariana pulled up Infront the mansion in her pink convertible BMW that she got as a gift from her parents for "graduating" and I slightly rolled my eyes because only Ari would want to ride around in that thing proudly

"Kels, you look fucking amazing, Blake isn't going to be able to keep his hands off you"

"Shut up Ari, I am not having sex with Blake tonight just because of your socials norms. I want to sleep with someone who I know it won't be a mistake, I want to look at them and just know"

"HA! I knew it so, what you're saying is you haven't slept with Blake yet? Kelsey you guys have been together like forever since grade 4 "

"No we actually haven't I mean of course I love Blake, but is this really it for me? This can't be it. Is this what you want Ariana to forever be with Ashton? Is all we're supposed to do is just go through life and be Kelsey and Ariana Baker live in their shadows"

"Are you kidding Kels, being a Baker means never having to worry about anything ever again. Everyone in Beverly wants to be a Baker" she laughed "well apparently not you"

"I love blake I really do, he's all I have ever known but im starting to think I want someone who is going to come home to be able to confide in me about anything, I want someone who will claim me proudly and love me proudly, have something more deep in them not only how to throw a football Ari, I want to worry and I want to hurt. I don't want to live this life without worrying about thing. Everything is always so fucking perfect Ariana, its not real. What kind of life is that?"

Ariana rolled her eyes "it's a stable life with everything you will ever want, I don't see why you're complaining, Blake does love you and proudly at that."

"Ya, I know Blake loves me Ari, but would he really be telling everyone if I wasn't head cheerleader? If I wasn't rich? I mean look at us Ariana we aren't average girls, I would like to consider us damn hot right. Are we just hotties to hang onto their arms?"

"So what if we are?"

"ill just turn into my mom if I settle for that"

"What are you talking about your mom is amazing"

Sometime I didn't even know why I was still friends with Ariana, a lot of the time I knew it was because I had known her basically my whole life, kind of like why I was with Blake, it was just what was expected of me now, be friends with other rich girls and date even more rich boys I loved them both endlessly don't get me wrong but it wasn't what I wanted anymore, I couldn't continue like this I kept these relationships I think because I had control over them, nothing ever unexpected happened.

When we got to the party we headed to the back to get changed into our dressed and add our finale touches an that's when I seen Blake, but he wasn't in the right suit and my stomcah started to turn

"Hey love" he kissed me on the top of my head, it was a sweet gesture and it was stuff like this that always has my heart and head fighting

"Hey B, what happened to the navy-blue suit we agreed on? In that white you aren't going to match my dress Babe" at this point I was so confused Blake had double checked with me multiple time about the suit color.

"What babe? No your mom passed by the house told me you changed your mind on your dress and that I needed to wear white to match you"

That bitch. She really has to make everything about herself. I sighed and didn't say anything

"Shit, KC. You didn't change your mind. You never changed your dresss option"

I just looked up at him, defeated, he should have known he knows how my mom is yet he fell for her shit how could he possibly fall for this shit after all these years

"KC, I am so sorry, she just ambushed me I really thought she was telling the truth, she told me she was delivering the message because you were going crazy over picking a new dress and I hadn't heard from you and-"

"Blake" I said cutting him off but with the calmest voice "when have you ever known me to freak out about something I was going to wear"

He stood there just staring at me "Never, babe. That's not you"

He reached out to touch me and I pulled back

"Look, I'm not mad at you. Can I just have a second to myself please. Ill change and be out soon to meet up with you ok?"

"Ok, ill go find out where Ash is. Again, I'm sorry babe"

"Ya. So am I"

He gave me a blank stare and walked away. I sank into my chair and began to cry this was all just getting too much to handle. i didn't want t to continue like this was I supposed to just live and let other people decide everything else for me? And then i heard a knock on the door

"KC? Sweety, you in there? I recognized my dads voice "Ya, dad I am here"

He walked into the changing room and automatically noticed i was crying

"Baby, what's wrong why are you crying"

"Mom changed my dress, even though I told her no and then she went and told Blake I changed my dress and now I'm going to hate this even more than I was before"

"oh hunny, you know your mom means well she just has a hard time- "

"no dad she doesn't mean well at all. Its always about her she cares so much about how other see us she never stops to think about how we really feel. I wish I could get the fuck out of here I hate this place. The people her have their heads so high in the cloud they don't even think about what's happening down here on earth"

I put on the stupid dress my mother clearly wanted so bad, she should have fucking worn it herself we had already gotten through the intros and now we were moving onto the first dance part when I seen one of the other dads approach my dad, I think it was Molly Sinclair's dad, they spoke for a second and I noticed molly's dad start getting upset and then he threw a punch and hit my dad smack in the jaw, I let go of Blake and quickly made my way over to my dad who was now on the ground "I want my money Munson, I fucking want my money Munson, I swear to god I will kill you."

"Daddy are you ok? Oh my god" everyone was rushing around Molly's dad was still screaming which made other people start screaming and asking about their money as well, Blake helped my dad up and we rushed away towards the back.

"Mr. M you alright? What was that all about"

But before my dad could answer the evil queen came in with Cartier not far behind

"Mitchell, what the hell? Did you seriously have to do this here? Of all the days do you know how embarrassing this is for us; everyone is going to be talking about us"

I couldn't believe that she was really going to attack him like that without even letting him explain from what I could tell dad was just minding his own business when molly's dad came up to him

"I messed up. I messed up real bad" was all my dad could say, he got up and walked away while my mom and Cartier followed along

"Babe" Blake said causing me to turn my attention to him everything feeling like it was in slow motion "why don't you change and ill take you home"

"Alright" I hugged him and he held me for a second "thanks, ill be out soon B"

When we got to my house, he kissed me good night and told me he loved me

2 days had passed by and now everyone in Beverley knew what my dad meant when he said that he had messed up bad. Turns out the men who had stopped by the house were agents for the U.S securities and exchange commissions and they were onto what he was doing this whole time that's why they were so adamant on talking to him showing up everywhere just to try and find him.

The thing is my dad didn't try to deny losing all his client's money and our money and pled guilty to all charges and agreed to pay everyone back so he could avoid jail time, this choice landed us with nothing my dad had no choice but to declare bankruptcy and everything from that moment changed. It was like all my wishes were answered but not in the way I had expected.

My mom was going crazy she would keep saying she couldn't believe he did this to her, but what she isn't realizing is that he did this because of her to meet her stupid need to have everything she ever wanted.

They were fighting every day and it was starting to get to the point where I just wanted it to stop now what was the point of fighting over money that wasn't going to be coming back. I hadn't been to school because everyone is still talking about it thank god there was only a week left, everyone I thought were my friends were now ignoring me, even Ariana, I thought she was my best friend but I always knew our friendship of forced early on, Blake is the only one who called and texted but he basically broke it off without actually breaking it off because how could we possibly still be together without seeing each other anymore he had been doing all kinds of prep for the huge game this weekend which I wouldn't be attending for obvious reasons.

I was on my way to my room when I saw My dad was packing his bag, as soon as I saw him doing that I knew that of course Elianna was divorcing him because god forbid, she not live in Beverly I knew it was coming the question I was asking myself was when will it happen.

"Hey dad, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Hey, ya sure what's up hunny?"

"I want to come with you, wherever you are going I want to come. I don't want to live here anymore, and I don't want to her left behind with her"

He just looked at me "KC no hunny. No. you must stay here, I have nothing. I can't take you with my what kind of life would that be?"

"No dad you aren't listening to me. I CAN'T stay here with her. I will die dad. I hate it here. I fucking hate everything about Beverley I wish I never grew up here. Not even Blake is talking to me , dad. Please take me with you. where are you going anyways?"

"I'm headed to Charming, I'm going to stay with your uncle Bobby, he said I could come and sort my shit out with him and it's the best choice for me... I'm not so sure Charming is the place for you"

"it's the best choice for me too, dad. Please don't leave me here with her. I won't make it. You grew up in Charming it can't be that bad"

He looked at me and he just shook his head

"I'll think about it ok, let me talk to your mother."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

IN CHARMING

"My brother is coming to stay with me for a while, I am going to have to take a couple days away from the club to get him settled in, he's coming with his oldest daughter, he got into some serious money issues had to declare bankruptcy and everything. He should be here any minute now"

Everyone around the table listened to Bobby as he spoke, they knew of his brother Mitchell some big shot with money who moved from Charming years ago and left Bobby and his mom if he would've stayed around he probably would've patched in with the Sons just like Bobby did.

"You letting that asshole come and stay with you" Clay said as his cigar stuck out his mouth

"He left you and your mother way back when, now he wants to crawl home to you" he continued

"Look guys I feel the same way, trust me I wish I had it in me to not help. But he's my brother just as much as you guys are, and we protect and help family no matter the cost" Bobby sighed "and my poor beautiful niece, she doesn't deserve what's going on to them Elianna that bitch wife of his is making this worse getting a divorce blaming the whole thing on my brother when it was her needs he was trying to fulfill, it was Mitchell's mistakes not Kelsey's to get sucked into Elianna's bitch ways"

"Anything for family Bobby, take as much time as you need. We will fill you in on anything that goes down"

"thanks Pres, I appreciate it"

The boys were all dismissed from church, there wasn't much going on around Charming lately, they had all their relationships figured out, it was looking good everyone seemingly happy no worries

Bobby saw the Ranger Rover pull into the lot of Teller-Morrow and he knew right away it was his brother. Mitchell parked the car and looked over to his daughter "You sure about this honey, it's not to late you can still go back to Beverley"

"Dad, I have never been so sure about anything in my life, I hated every ounce of it there I am so happy to be gone"

"what about your friends, Ariana, what about Blake. You hated them too?"

I laughed "Blake? He fucking ghosted me after everything went down, so much for true love huh so fucking great everyone turned their backs on me Dad, the cheer squad, the football team literally everyone I thought were there for me gone, not even a single word. I always knew Beverley was bullshit but this… this just made it that much clearer." I looked out the window toward the garage and sighed "I love Blake pop, I really do. Or maybe I did I don't know but I know it was real ok? And him ghosting me really hurt me"

"KC I am so sorry about everything hunny- I did what I did because"

"No pop, stop really don't be sorry. Not to be at least. I am not mad; I am not hurt I don't ever want to go back there. I only wish we could've taken Carti with us. But that bitch"

"KC" he cut me off "she's still your mother don't speak about her like that"

"Fine. That woman. She has her nails so deep into Carti she is going to end up just like her and I want so much more for Cartier. My dad just stared straight I thought for a second, he might even be holding back tears at the thought of Cartier becoming just like mom but he recovers quickly "I'm sure once Cartier is older and really understand she will follow in the footsteps of her amazing older sister baby" at this I smile "Thanks Dad" when I looked back to the garage I seen bunch of guys starting to come towards the car

My dad got out the car first, I could see uncle bobby coming they walked up to each other there was so much intensity between them it almost looked like they were about to fight, but instead of that they embraced each other in a huge hug, it lasts a couple moments and uncle bobby took dads face in his hands and gave him a huge kiss on the forehead

I got out the car after giving them a second to themselves because I didn't want to ruin the moment and a smiled softly towards my uncle "KC?" uncle bobby said "Is that really you?" I giggled and did a little 360 turn "in the flesh" I say and that makes him smile ear to ear he looks back to dad "how did a fucker like you raise such a beautiful young lady, Mitch"

They laughed it made me chuckle too it was nice to see my dad smile for real since all of this started going down, a real smile, looking at him I could feel the stress lift off his chest. This was the place dad needed to be, this is going to be home


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I hadn't seen my uncle in a while so i wasn't shocked that he was surprised to see me, puberty had treated me well, i knew i was beautiful but i never ever let it get to my head i got my long wavy blond hair from my mom and my blue eyes from dad.

Blake always told me that i was stunning but stunning in Beverley, you saw someone stunning on every corner. I wasn't very tall either and i knew i got that from dad as well, seeing as clearly uncle Bobby didn't have much height either

"Heyyyyy uncle Bobby. Ya- it's me Kelsey" i slightly laughed out and walking towards him embracing him a hug

"Isn't she just perfect Bob?" dad said proudly and now I was starting to blush

"ok-ok enough you guys" i said letting them know i had enough compliments for the time being

"Alright you too, how about we go introduce you to the Club"

And he turned to walk back into what Kelsey assumed was the motor shop, but when she went into the entrance, she quickly realized it was more of a garage club house than motor shop

Everyone cheered when we walked in causing dad to get a huge smile on his face

"I wasn't expecting this kind of homecoming"

"Oh, trust me Mitch, they wanted to leave you to the wolves after you left the way you did"

Dad's expression dropped I knew he regretted leaving his home the way he did, especially looking at where moving got him

"But" my uncle said hitting my dad in the shoulder "You are family. You both are. Always will be and at the club family means everything. We take care of our own"

A tall man who was easily one of the most intimidating men she's ever seen approached them

"Mitch the bitch" he laughed "Welcome home you rich son of s bitch"

"Clay" dad said stepping forward "it's been too long brother and hey im not so rich anymore"

"That it has. You should have come home long-ago brother, you wouldn't be in this position now"

"you got that damn right. But I'm here now. Here to stay" dad said as he looked at me and smiled

The big man looked my way "and you! you must be the famous Kelsey; you've changed a lot"

I chuckled. Famous? Ya right

"Yup. That's me. Kelsey all day everyday"

Clay smiled at me and turned around

"Everybody!" he yelled and everybody in the clubhouse stopped what they were doing

"Let's get a Welcome Home party started"

And everyone just cheered and yelled back "AYYYYEEE"

A couple hours later and the party was in full swing, there were people everywhere dancing, laughing, drinking, everything you could think of, it was a real party, nothing like I ever seen in Beverly

I have never been one for much partying sure I wold show up just to show up because that's what was expected of me, but I never actually had as much fun as everyone else did, sure I drank but never enough to get the way the others got

"Hey, darling" I looked up to see one of uncle Bobby's club members lighting a cigarette

"Hey" was all I said with a smile. he was hot and not the kind of hot that had to try to be hot, like the way Blake was hot to other girl because he had so much money, Blake tried so hard to be hot that he always looked like such a goof to me, and he always knew all his rich boy charms never worked on me, but this guy this guy he knew he was hot and he didn't have to do anything more to show it

"You know, the party is in there. Not out here"

"Ya, I know. The party is really more for my dad then it is for me."

"What do you mean, we are celebrating both of you coming home"

Home? I laughed internally

"This isn't my home. Its my dads home, I don't remember a single thing about this place all my life Charming has been dads and Uncle Bobby's home not mine"

"So then why did you leave your home then, huh little miss Beverly?"

"What ever your name is, I don't consider Beverly home either. In fact, I'm quite confident in saying I don't have a home"

He looked at me weirdly I could tell he was a bit confused by what I said and I don't think he knew what to say I guess by looking at me he would assume that I really was a little miss perfect I mean that's who I have been molded out to be

"You sound like you got some demons running around in that pretty little head of yours"

I chuckled out loud and got up to walk away

"You got that right" I said while passing by him

"Jackson" he said

"I'm sorry, what?" I said as I turned around

"Jackson" he smiled "Jackson Teller, that's my name"

"Ohhh- ya right, I'm Kelsey" I smiled "Kelsey Munson"

"Ya darling, I know"


	5. Chapter 5

Back inside the part it was still going full swing and I couldn't help but smile at these people just living their best lives, not worry about anything anyone around here as thinking and that made me full of a feeling I never felt before

I looked and seen my dad and uncle bobby joking around on the dance floor and I walked over to the bar

"Hey! Bar tender"

"Uh- hi! You're Kelsey right?

"Damn, seems like everyone knows me but I don't know them. Ya- I'm Kelsey and keley wants 4 shots"

"Of what?"

"doesn't matter, surprise me"

As he turned around I saw that the back of his vest wasn't the same as some of the others it had the words "prospect" on the back. He came over with my shots and slid them all over to me

"Here you go, enjoy!"

I picked them up and downed them all, seeing as I have never been a heavy drinker 4 shots were enough to make me feel the alcohol. I got up and headed towards my dad and uncle

"Kelsey, hunny come dance"

I laughed at my dad, I could see how drunk he really was

I started dancing just dancing all the stress from everything that has been going on away I was having fun I hadn't had fun like this in so long I was smiling laughing jumping around having such a good time it all felt like it was in slow motion

When I decided I needed another drink and I stopped dancing I looked over to one of the couches and noticed that Jackson guy staring at me and I just gave him a flirty smile the ones I used to give Blake.

I wish he were here with me right now, that's the only thing that could make this night better

Jax Pov

After meeting Kelsey outside I had gotten a text from Tara saying she was heading over to TM I normally wouldv'e just left TM to go meet her wherever she was because it felt like everytime Tara comes around she just gets upset anyways

I was sitting outside finishing my cigarette just waiting for Tara so I could head back inside but I couldn't get my mind of Kelsey. She was one of the most beautiful women I have ever met and she knew it and didn't feel the need to broadcast it to anyone who spoke to her and that made her so much more sexy

"Hey baby" I heard and it took me out of my thoughts it was Tara

"Hey babe, how was your day" I kissed her forehead

"it was good only had 2 surgeries today"

x"Okay babe, wanna head inside for a while then I can take you home"

As I lead Tara into the clubhouse i just prayed for a night with no problems, we sat down on the couch and I started drinking my beer, I knew I would be riding later so I wasn't too interested in getting too drunk

I saw as Kelsey headed over the bar and grabbed herself a few drinks I knew not to stare at her for too long because that was the kind of shit that Tara paid attention too and the last thing I wanted was for her to start especially now

"She's new" Tara said leaning in closer to my ear "These croweaters just keep on coming huh"

"she's bobby's niece. I don't think you should let anyone else hear you call her a croweater" I saidt o Tara with a chuckle but I never taking my eyes off Kelsey

"Why are you staring at her like that?"

"Staring at her like what, babe"

"Like you stare at me" she said starting to sound like she was annoyed, and I knew that only lead to a fight

"You know I only have eyes for you, babe" she was about to start saying something but I cut her off "Let's get out of here, I can think of a way better way to end our night" and with that she didn't say a word and lead me out of the club house back to my place but before leaving I got one more look at Kelsey heading back to dance some more

Kelsey pov

I couldn't deny that I was feeling seriously drunk but I was having such a good time seeing my dad having just as much of a good time I was starting to think moving back to Charming might have been the best thing for us.

My phone started to ring and I saw that it was Blake so I went outside to answer it

"Blaaaake"

"Kels?"

"I miss you sooooo much"

"Kels, are you drunk?"

"Maybe" I said laughing tryin to sound as sober as I could

"So, you move away and your already drunk on your first night?"

"what, blake no it's not like that. They thru a party for dad"

"So that means you have to get plastered?" I could hear anger and even some worry in his voice

"Kelsey you neve even drank when you were here at home"

I sighed I knew he was right about me never drinking but I never felt this free back home not like here

"this place, blake, it's nothing like home. I feel so happy" I said as I was swaying back an forth hearing blakes voice made me miss him a lot I couldn't deny that the only thing missing from this night is only him

There was a second of silence and then he finally spoke

"So youre saying you weren't happy here with me?"

I gasped a little

"what? No, no Blake that's not what I meant!" but it was too late he already hung up as I was saying "I love you"

I couldn't understand why he was so upset, I started crying but I didn't know if it was really me crying or the alcohol just taking over, I went back inside to the clubhouse to find my dad and when he saw me it was like he instantly sobered up

"KC, whats wrong hunny? Why are you crying?"

I looked up at him "I think I ruined my relationship with Blake by moving here, daddy"

"Oh hunny, do you want me to bring you back? We can do that I will bring you right now"

"you've been drinking, you couldn't bring me even if I wanted you too"

We both started laughing and he pulled me in for a hug

"no, I don't wanna go anywhere? But I do wanna lay down where are we staying tonight?

My dad looked around with a confused I don't think he thought about it

Luckily my uncle over heard us talking and came over "we aren't going to be going anywhere tonight"

He slung his arm around my shoulders "let me show you to a dorm you can rest up in, ill take us to my place in the morning"

He opened the door to the room and I walked in, I looked around "you sure I can stay in here?"

"ya. Jax ain't even here and he woulnd't mind"

"Ok" I said kicking off my shoes " see you In the morning"

"Sleep tight, kiddo"


	6. Chapter 6

Jax pov

When Tara and I got home not too much happened we showered and pretty much just went to bed after a little bit of cuddling except I couldn't fall asleep because I kept thinking about that Kelsey, I had always felt such a strong connection to Tara, but she's also all I have ever know a voice in the back of my mind kept telling me what if there was someone else

There was something about this girl that makes me want to talk to her get to now her

"What's on your mind, Jax?" I looked over to Tara I didn't even notice her wake up

"Nothing, just thinking about how beautiful you look when you sleep" I said knowing I was lying that wasn't what was on my mind but it would have to do because I aint in the mood to get into it with her because Tara is a lot of things and a jealous person is one of them

"Do you wanna get some lunch together today? We can go to the diner"

"Ya sure" I said "I just gotta pass by the club finish up on some work on one of the cars, it's gotta be done today, I promised Ope I would show up to help"

"Ok babe, ill come by around lunch to pick you up" she said still laying in bed while I was up getting dressed

"Ok, babe sounds good I'll see you later" I gave her a kiss on the forehead and headed towards the door on my way to TM

Kelsey pov

Waking up I definitely knew I had a hangover my head was pounding, I felt sick to my stomach my body was for sure questioning my choices last night. All I wanted to do was sleep all day but I knew that wasn't going to happen we had to go get all our stuff settled in at uncle Bobby's

I quickly headed over to the car to get one of my bags with some of my stuff in it so I could at least take a shower and try and feel a little bit better and get on with this day

Jax pov

For some reason the mood I was in today wasn't really good I felt like as if there was a cloud following me and it was starting to affect me like something in me was building up and it needed to be released

I was going to go have a couple minutes sitting in my spot on the roof but first I was going to need to get some of my weed stashed in my dorm

Walking through the clubhouse I could see that some of the people partying last night were still hanging around passed out all over the place, I notice Bobby and his brother cuddled up on a couch and it made me smile to myself, I think Bobby really missed his brother, I mean ya- I get it we are all his brothers but theres a bond that comes with blood brother because if I had the chance to be cuddle up with Thomas like that I would take the chance in a heart beat

Then something clicked, if Bobby and Mitch are still here Kelsey must be somewhere around here as well

As I walked into my dorm I heard my shower going and I was livid I hated when randoms used my shower let alone came into my dorm without me knowing

"Hey!" I said almost screaming "Get the fuck out my shower! Who said you can come in here huh?"

And then I heard the shower turn off and a couple seconds later the knob turned and I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her wet blond hair and her beautiful eyes staring back at me with almost for fear in them

"I'm so sorry, I-I" she shuddered "my uncle told me you wouldn't mind"

She was just standing there dripping wet in her towel and it was almost hard for my to control myself

"Ahh, nah it's okay, darling, I thought you were one of the randoms" I smiled at her giving her my best smile "darling, you can come in here anytime you want" I said as I walked a bit closer to her "with or without me"

She smiled shyly "thanks, Jackson"

I gave her one last smile before turning around to head out so she could get dressed but then I stopped to say one more thing "It's Jax"

"Huh?" she mumbled "It' Jax, call me Jax. Only person that calls me Jackson around here is my ma"

She laughed "sorry, Jax it is then" and she gave me her beautiful smile and I left

I wanted to do so many things to her in there seeing her like that she was truly the sexiest little thing I had ever laid eyes on and up until now Tara had been the only girl for me hell, I didn't even know I like blondes until now. Until now my life seemed like it was all planned out but now im not so sure


	7. Chapter 7

Kelsey pov

When I got dressed and headed out to the bar to drink some coffee I couldn't get that guy out my head I couldn't tell if it was flirting or not, on my end I wasn't trying to because my heart still belonged to Blake which reminded me to give him a call

But I got to no answer

"Hey, babe-Blake, it's me Kels. I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you and I'm sorry about last night please call me back when you have a chance. I love you"

I put down my phone and took a sip of coffee while sighing

"relationship problems?" I heard someone say as I looked to up to set my eyes upon a young man with a buzz mohawk sitting next to me he was wearing one of the vest my uncle wears but he looked much young than the rest he couldn't have been more than 3 to 4 years older than me

I gave a sarcastic laugh "something like that"

"Want to talk about it? I am a pretty good listener"

I looked around and seen that my dad and uncle were still passed out so I thought maybe hanging out with someone could be a little helpful if I'm going to be living here now I might as well make friends

"ill actually take you up on that? You know anywhere we can go grab some lunch? I need some food in me before I die" he laughed " you're funny, ya of course I know where we can go eat" he got off the stool "come one follow me, we'll walk over it's not too far"

And so I followed him

"what's your name?" I asked

"I'm Juice" he said without a hint of him joking like he was being serious

"you're parents named you juice?" I asked shocked

"nah, that's just what everyone around here calls me, my real name is Juan"

"I'm Kelsey, Bobby's niece"

"I knew that" he said just like Jax had said when I told him my name

"It seems like everyone around here knows me but I don't know them what's up with that"

"were all family here, we talk we know things" I didn't respond because I guess I understood it was like their version of gossip they all talk except at least it' not bad stuff

"want me to show you around Charming after we grab lunch?"

"Actually, I would really like that Juice. Thanks."

Jax pov

I finished helping Ope with the car he was working on and I knew Tara would be showing up any minute to get me for lunch so I went to my dorm to clean up a bit hoping in the back of my mind that Kelsey was still in there

I knocked on the door just in case but I didn't hear a answer so I walked in and saw that her bag was still on the floor but there was no sign of here but atleast her bag being here meant that I would be seeing her again

I headed back out just in time to see Tara walking in the clubhouse

"Hey Jax, you ready?"

"Ya babe, lets go. Im starving"

I liked spending one on one time with tara that was when she was the best whenever we were surrounded by others its like something came over her being alone with her with her brought out the woman I have loved since I was a teenager

We walked into the diner and went to sit in our favorite booth and ordered our food and drinks and talked about everything and anything we shared of laughs and I felt truly happy with her in this moment and started to think to myself that maybe after all this time I should just ask her to marry me considering she already has my crow

"Hey, babe isn't that Juice?"

I looked to the back of the diner and saw him, it was in fact Juice and he was with-

"Isn't that the girl from last night?" Tara asked

"uh- ya-ya it is" I said not being able to control myself from getting up

"I'm just going to go remind Juice we have church later, ill be right back"

She nodded giving me her ok. I know I am with Tara and I will probably be with her for life but that doesn't mean I want anyone else getting their hands on Kelsey

"Juice" was all I said

He looked up from his conversation "Oh shit- Jax. Whats up man?" he got up from his seat

"What's you doing here?"

"Kelsey was just telling me a little bit about her life back in Beverly. I was going to show her around Charming after we ate lunch"

"Don't forget we have church later" I said just in case Tara was eavesdropping even though I knew there wasn't church later

"Theres church?' no one told me. Thanks man ill be there"

"Ya. Ok ill see you later"

"Hi, darling" I said before I turned to walk away

"Hey" I heard her reply

Kelsey pov

"what's his deal? he sounds like hes your dad" I laughed

"Jax? He's my VP. I gottaa do why he says you see; im patched in but I don't call the shots"

"this biker life is so confusing to me" I admitted

"its even a little bit intimidating how you all wear that vest"

"Vest?" he started laughing like I made the worlds best joke

"Hunny, its called a kutte"

"Whatever it is. I never seen one before I came here"

"let me guess the only get up your boyfriend ever wore was his fancy golfing outfits"

I was enjoying my time with juice he was being so kind and he was so easy to talk to it came so natural and I kept blushing when talking to him I just hoped that he wasn't noticing

Blake is nothing like these guys

"Actually. You are 100% right"

And we both started laughing together it was so nice to feel so free

"Wanna share a milkshake?" he asked with a sparkle in his eye

"Yes. I haven't had a milkshake in years" i followed him up to the counter where there was stools where we could sit and as we walked there we pasted by Jax and the woman he was with and Juice put his hand on the small of my back I knew I shouldn't have left him embrace me like that but I let him anyways it was nice to feel another humans contact


	8. Chapter 8

hi you guys i know it's been a while but i am going to try and turn in a couple more chapters. i have had some help in trying to make the writing better and make some more sense. i had a English friend try to fix some stuff, chapters 3 to 8 have been edited slightly. let me know what you think :)

Chapter 8

Jax pov

It had been about a week since I last saw her, when I saw her at the diner with fucking Juice. I had noticed Juice's change in behavior around the clubhouse he was no longer getting with the croweaters and I knew that meant he was falling for her. I hadn't seen her since that day, even though I had hoped to run into her again when she was picking up her stuff but it turned out the only person I ran into was Juice, he's the one who came by my room that night to get her things. I noticed Juice wasn't hanging around TM either much anymore and I knew he was going to Bobby's to spend time with her and it bothered the shit out of me but I didn't know what to do with it, I knew I didn't even have a right to be bothered but it did, I couldn't stop thinking about all the possibilities

I know that mom is throwing a party tonight in honor of Ope and Donna' baby announcement, so that means everyone is going to show up and if Bobby and Mitch show then maybe Kelsey might too. I'm not even sure Mitch will show now that I think of it, Clay offered him a job in the garage, but he's been hesitant to take it, I don't know what that is all about. I get up off my bed in the dorm and glance at the clock almost 4; Juice should be getting ready to scurry off any moment now

And just as I expected I find Juice getting ready to finish up on the bike he was working on

"Hey VP, what's up" he greets me in his happy go lucky mood he's been in

"What's up brother" I say as I approach we shake hands

"Nothing much, I'm about to head out I'm done on this bike for the day… Unless there's something else you need me on?" he asks me purely out of politeness because I can see his kind running 1000 miles per second underneath that fucking mohawk

"Nah bro, all's good" I reply I wanted to ask him about Kelsey but I couldn't find the right words without giving away that I was interested in her myself

"Alright, great. I'll see you later at the party" he turns off to leave but then Ope cuts him off and lands him in a choke hold and I begin to laugh

"Wtf Ope!" Juice struggles to set himself free "I gotta get out of here" but there is no use in fighting off Ope because he's a fucking giant

"Ya, I know you gotta go, you've had to go all week brother" Ope teases "Why don't you tell us where you've been running off too this whole week"

I cross my arms because this is perfect timing and laugh at my two brothers mostly Juice because theres no way he's leaving without spilling

"Nowhere man, just going to see a friend that's all" Ope looks at me "A friend he says" then tightens his grip on Juice "A lady friend?" then Ope lets go and laughs as Juice is clearly over exagertating catching his breath

"You've been fucking someone for a week and didn't even tell us about it? I gotta say my feelings are hurt Juice" I say in a mocking tone

"Nah. I'm not fucking her you guys it's nothing like that alright. I'm just looking out for her"

Ope walks over to get a rag to clean off his hands from the grease he had gotten on him

"What's her name? you must be taking real good care of her" Ope laughs "I don't even run home to Donna like that and were about to have twins"

This makes me laugh again Ope is asking all the questions I wanted to ask

"It's Kelsey" Juice replies in almost a whisper

"You're fucking Kelsey?! As in Bobby's niece who JUST moved here?" Ope says

"No, no, no like I said I am just looking out for her" turning redder than a tomato which tells me all I need to know, he is into her

"her boyfriend from back home just broke up with her and she's just having a hard time alright" he continues then looks back up at the clock "guys, I really got to get out of here" he states and we both nod in approval no need to keep him any longer after hearing that

"See you guys at the party" then he runs toward his bike and zooms out of TM

I walk over to the picnic benches and light a cigarette, Kelsey had a boyfriend at home, I didn't even know that, which makes me think I actually don't know anything about her other than she's the sexiest little thing I've ever laid my eyes on

"So, did you get all your answers?" Ope says taking a seat on top on the bench

"What you are talking about?" I reply

"I asked Juice the questions you wanted to" he says while lighting his own cigarette

I just look at him feeling stunned "What- I"

"Jax, you're my bother and best friend, I know you better than everyone around here" then he pauses "well maybe Gemma knows you better but that's not the point"

I just shake my head, but I know that I can't hide anything from Ope because it is true he does know me

"There's something about her, Ope, and I just can't shake it"

"Then don't shake it"

I look straight ahead and see Tara pulling into TM "tell her that" and I nod towards her 1967 cutlass

"Look Jax, I think Tara is great but we both know what conversation you and her are going to have soon. She ain't staying in Charming much longer. She will tell that to anyone who will listen. You going with her"

I look over to him and look him dead in the eye I don't even have to answer "That's what I thought" he says "then what do you have to lose"

"She's my old lady Ope" I reply because that's the truth "I'm just curious" I say. Kelsey is new around here I am sure everyone around here got an eye on her

We both look up when we hear her car door close "you can't fight what you can't control" is all he says to me before he gets up and walks away before Tara got here.

Kelsey pov

I'm laying in bed feeling down as ever, the last week has been absolute hell I finally got that call back from Blake, and as I should've known we are officially broken up, I was in no way prepared for the kind of hurt that I'm feeling right now because yes, Blake was my boyfriend but he was also my best friend back in Beverly he was my safe spot, when I needed to rant about anything he would listen day or night

I hear a soft knock on my door and look over at my alarm clock 4:30 on the dot. Juice has been coming to see me ever since I got the call, he was with me when it happened thank god because I ended u having a panic attack, he's been such a good friend through all this I am very grateful for him being here for me "come in" I groan

"hey there sunshine" he says in his most cheerful Juice voice

I groan again letting him know I am in no way feeling like "sunshine"

"Look babe, I know your hurting, but you can't hid in here forever"

"I fully intend to hide until I don't feel remotely horrible" I respond back turning over in bed and raising the cover to go over my head

"Kelsey, if you say Blake loved you as much as you think he did do you think he would want you being cooped up like this" he pulls the blanket down to look me in the eyes "you're starting to freak your dad out" I let out I big sigh because I know he's right "Blake does love me I know he does" Juice shakes his head in disagreement then says "then why would he break up with you" I roll my eyes "Easy. His parents."

And out of nowhere Juice starts laughing and says to me "You expect me to believe someone would dump someone like you because his parents said so? No way there is no way I could believe that"

I quickly respond because clearly Juice doesn't have a fucking clue

"he feds into all the bullcrap his parents give him about maintaining an image and how important it is for him and his brother to maintain prestige image in because being with me after what my dad did would be considered an embarrassment to them. I listened to them for years tell me and Ariana how happy they were that their boys were dating such promising young women, but the truth is they just want a pretty girl with a good name to hang on their sons arms"

He isn't laughing anymore "So when you say people in Beverly suck, you really do mean it huh"

"Ya, you have no clue"

"well" he says "I think you're had enough time to wallow away, I'm sure you and Blake will still be friends soon enough" now he gets up and grabs me and picks me up bride style and heads straight to the bathroom down the hall this makes mee laugh and try to kick out of his embrace

"Juice! Put me down"

"No, we're going to a party tonight and you need to shower before we go because you're cooking up something funky" I slap his arm "Hey, no one asked you to come over here and smell me"

I give him my best puppy dog eyes "I don't want to go to a party Juice"

"Yes, you do, even your dad agrees its time"

"Ugh FINE!" I say and slam the bathroom door

45 minutes later and I am making my way downstairs ready to go to this party, I didn't bother doing my hair it's still slightly wet I'm just going to hope it dries nicely and call it a night as I walk into the living room I find my dad, juice and my uncle all laughing and drinking beer

"Ah, she lives" my dad says as he gets up to give me a hug "I know how much Blake meant to your sweety but I don't think you should let it affect you moving forward here right, we came for a fresh start. This is it" I smile and give him a kiss on the cheek "you are right pops, tonight's the start of something new now let's get the hell out of here"


	9. Chapter 9

Kelsey pov

When Juice and I arrived at Teller Morrow it was nearing 8 because we went to get some drive thru food to stuff our faces and mostly so I can eat away some one my pain

"I'm not drinking much tonight; I do not want to feel like shit tomorrow" I say to him while we pull in

"You're going to feel like shit anyways" he states looking at me without a hint of playfulness in his voice

"Uh" I muster out not knowing what to say because he's right and after a second, he burst into laughter

"I'm just fucking with you KC, lighten up, you don't have to do anything you don't want to"

I slap him in the chest before he gets out, I am grateful for his friendship these last couple days if it wasn't for him I would be in a dark place, he pulled me out and I couldn't thank him enough

"JJ" I say getting out of the car and he stopped to wait for me

"Ya?" I like that he's taken to my new nickname for him JJ for Juice and Juan as he's taken on calling me KC I've notice but that's probably because he's always around my dad and uncle these days and may I even say I find it cute?

"Thank you" I blurt out

"Thank you? What do you mean you're the one who drove us here? I should be saying thank you"

I smile at this he is really so kind "I'm not talking about driving us here stupid" I push his shoulder

"I mean thank you for this week, you've really been great. I appreciate it"

And he gets his goofy smile that he does that I've realized he gets when he's really happy

"what is family for KC, I'll be here for you whenever you need me"

"You know my dad and uncle are like the only ones who call me KC right" he nods his head letting me know he's aware but the look he has makes me know that he isn't going to stop calling me KC

I step closer to him having to look up at him a lot now because of how short I am

"I'm serious JJ, thank you" and then he pulls me in and gives me a tight hug and kisses me lightly on the top of my head and it takes me a second but a wrap my arms around his body and hug him back

"you know you smell a lot better now that your clean and not cooking up something funky" as he releases me from the hug

"you should smell her after cheer practice" my dad says while walking at the right time to hear Juice's comment

"Would you guys quit picking on me already!" and we all laugh together making our way over to the crowd all while Juice keeps his arm slung around my shoulder

Jax pov

I'm already on my 8th beer of the night because after Tara showed up here before we got into a fight, it's like Ope jinxed it, she started talking about leaving Charming and how she's been offered this position at a hospital in Seattle and how it's an opportunity she couldn't refuse which made my brain completely fog

There is no way I'm leaving Charming. This is my home, this is my dad's legacy, my family legacy I can't just up and leave. This club is my family, they're my brothers. There's no way I'm following Tara all the way to Seattle to do exactly that just follow her, there is nothing out there for me, I am a high school drop out who is a decent mechanic, I don't have some fancy opportunity waiting for me.

I don't want to just be known as Mr. Knowles because that's exactly what would happen if I left

"Hey baby" I hear my mom say coming up from behind me

"Hey, Ma" I say giving her kiss on the cheek

"I heard you and the dr wannabe going at it before"

I sigh my mom never liked Tara to begin with and now that she knows she wants me to leave Charming that dislike has probably grown into full blown hate

"You're not going to actually leave Charming are you, Jackson?" she says turning to look at me

"No, Ma. I am not. She's going to make me chose though. It's her or the club"

"the club is the obvious answer here, Jax. You're VP of this club, this is your family. This is our home"

"Ya. I know. That is what I tried to tell her" I admit feeling defeated I didn't want to have to chose between the two most important things in my life

I glance up and see that Bobby as arrived with Mitch, Kelsey and of course Juice and my mom follows my gaze that lands on Kelsey

"you want to hit that" my mom asks so bluntly

"what?" I chuckle I don't even know why I get surprised at my mom's bluntness anymore

"I've been watching you watch her since the day they showed up here baby" she tells me

"It's not going to happen. She just got out of a relationship" I tell her hoping she will back off a bit

"Doesn't look like she's very upset. You better make your claim otherwise Juicy boy over there is going to beat you to it" I look back in their direction and see them approaching with Juice having his arm slung over her shoulder I go to say something back to my mom but she's already on the move going straight towards them

She just loves to meddle with other peoples loves lives, love guru Gemma they should call her, but then her comment replays in my head. This afternoon Juice said she was broken up about her boyfriend breaking up with her yet here they are looking like a couple themselves. Is Juice really trying to stake his claim?


	10. Chapter 10

Kelsey pov

I know I said I wasn't going to drink too much tonight but its barely 10 and I'm wasted dancing around having the time of my life I think this is actually exactly want I needed to let loose and try and leave my past life in the past where it belongs

JJ has been so amazing tonight I can see the clear flirtatious gestures, but I haven't done anything to stop them, JJ had such a good energy to him it's almost contagious you can't be around him and not feel his energy, he even went out of his way to find a place for dad and I to rent out so that we can really have our space and dad can finally get off my uncles couch

Looking around I don't see JJ anywhere he must have wandered off which gives me the perfect chance to go outside for some fresh air. While I'm walking around the lot really enjoying the fresh air I stumble, literally stumble across and ladder leading to want seems to be the roof of Teller Morrow and I can't help but go up, being on roofs is kind of a major thing for me they're the best thinking spots ever I remember going on my roof back in Beverly all the time, the air is always better on a roof

It takes me longer than it would sober to climb up and once at the top I smell what I think is pot? I couldn't be sure that's one thing I don't know much about, someone must be up here too and I didn't even think of that so I decided to go back down but being the klutz I am I trip and giggle to myself alerting who ever is up here with me

"Kelsey?" I hear the person say their voice sounding close

I giggle again and turn around I have no idea who I'm about to come face to face with

I turn and I instantly get butterflies "Jackson" I mumbled "what are you doing up here"

He chuckles at my drunkenness "Darling, I should be asking you that" he looks me up and down and licks his bottom lip. He is so sexy, dangerously sexy

"I like roofs" I say walking towards where he was sitting

"Ya? We got that in common" he replies taking a seat right next to me

I couple minutes go by without either of us saying anything, but it was uncomfortable silence, it was actually extremely comforting as if I knew Jax my whole life, I could feel the heat literally burning between us

"Where's juice" he finally says "usually wherever you are, he is" taking another pull of his joint

"Um" I try to think "I actually don't know where JJ is"

"JJ?" Jax ask with a funny look on his face "what the fuck is a JJ?"

"Juice" I say looking over at him and then gaze down to the joint in his hand

"you call Juice JJ?" he laughs "that's a pussy nickname, sounds like he came here from Beverly with you"

I don't know if it's the alcohol, but I start laughing at this "hey, it's a better nickname than Juice"

He offers me his joint before taking a pull for himself, but I shake my head no

"I don't take pot" I say trying to sound confident in my words I am in no way sober but not as drunk as I was the air up here has taken some of it away

"Sweetheart, you don't take pot" he laughs at me "you smoke it"

Embarrassed I turn red and just busted out in laughter and leaned into slightly

"you learn something new every day huh?"

He looks at me more deeply than he has before and just says "Ya- ya you do"

"you know Jackson, this is the first real time we are talking"

"that's because you haven't been around much lately, and if you are like tonight you show up with Juice"

"I haven't been around lately because my boyfriend broke up with me"

"I heard. If it makes you feel any better, I think he's an idiot"

"Ya, I agree" I giggle

"and I'm not always with Juice, he's just been there for me, if you hadn't notice I'm still pretty new around here"

"Trust me, I've noticed"

"what's that supposed to mean"

He stays silent for a moment longer than normal

"I just notice you that's all"

"well" I say looking up at the stars now "I've noticed you too"

This gets his attention "Really?"

Feeling bolder than I normally am I blurt out "of course I notice you" I look over at him now and he's staring at me "I notice your eyes the most but you're always with that girl" I pause and hiccup

"what does JJ call it again" I think out loud

"OH! Yes a old lady, your always with an old lady" I laugh at myself "it doesn't really make sense to me because she doesn't really look that old, I mean yea she's older than me but no way more than like 3 years" I continue on rambling and suddenly everything stops as he lays his lips to mine

At first, I'm stunned and don't kiss back and when he pulls away, he just looks at me intensely in the eyes

"Sorry" he turns "I've been thinking about doing that since the day I first saw you"

I touch my lips softly I haven't been kissed in so long it almost feels foreign

I take my hand from my lips a place it on his cheek making him turn back to me

I slowly stand up in front of him and he opens his legs so I can stand right in front of him and I crash my lips into his not knowing what has come over me but the kiss is deepened and consumed by the feeling of intense want and need and before I am ready he pulls away making me whimper at the loss of contact

"We can't do this" he says but still holding me "what about Juice?"

"What? JJ? There's nothing going on between him and I" I don't even feel drunk anymore I am fully aware of everything happening I can feel everything happening

"Not yet" he quickly states

"Not ever" I reply even faster

And then the girl he's always with flashes in my mind I smile uncertainly

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he says noticing

"your old lady" is all I say, and he comes back to reality and slowly lets me go

I step back "Doesn't seem like now is not the time for either of us to be kissing other people"

He shakes in head in agreeance "I have Tara and you have Juice"

So that's her name, Tara.

I don't have juice though, I hadn't planned on it anyways I mean yes he's become very important to me in a short period of time and I care for him but there is no way he feels that way towards me and I just ended things with Blake, who I really did love. Kissing Jax was out of pure impulse and curiosity I don't want problems right now and if I ever kiss Jackson like that ever again I don't think I will have it in me to pull away, ignoring his last statement I say

"I'm going to go find my dad" I get up "I think I'm going to call it a night"

"you don't have to leave because of this Kelsey" he grabs my hand so gently

"yes, Jackson, yes I do because this" I point between the both of us "shouldn't be happening right now. You have a girlfriend or is she your wife I don't even know. You're only a few years older than me but I feel like you are 10 years on me, your life" I pause and look around "your life is already set"

"that's not true, its not set. It's just" he takes a pause for himself "it's just bad timing" he looks at me

"I like you Kelsey"

"You don't even know me"

"I don't need to. When I am around you, I feel like I'm being pulled towards you"

This almost takes my breath away because I know exactly what pull he's talking about but clearly the pull isn't strong enough to make what we just did right

"are you going to tell Tara about the kiss" is all I say

Silence fills the space between us

"No" he says in almost defeated voice

"I'll see you around, Jackson" I say and suck in a deep breath and turn around without looking back I head to the same ladder that brought me up here and curse myself for wandering off in the first place

If I was drunk before I'm definitely not now


	11. Chapter 11

Kelsey pov

Some time had passed since that night that I foolishly allowed myself to kiss Jax, of course the kiss was great and I couldn't stop thinking about it but I needed to stop thinking about it because that's all it was a stupid kiss with a stupid guy, it meant nothing and that pull he was talking about and that I swore I felt too, it was not there it was just curiosity, right? It had to be

My dad started working as a mechanic at Teller Morrow, apparently from what he's told me so far this whole time that was what he was actually good at, not being some fancy stock broker taking on too much, we've been laughing at the fact that he was a broker and left himself broke but I wouldn't change a thing to be honest, and I think my dad feels the same way. Of course we miss being a family, who wouldn't? but the kind of happiness we are both feeling these days is worth everything that was taken away from us, and that's exactly why I won't let this whole thing with Jax going on inside my head ruin the way I feel here. We have gotten our own little house, it's nothing extravagant but it's perfect for us, I've been working as a assistant cheer coach for the high school cheer squad here in charming to bring in a little extra money, dad insisted I didn't have to work but I want to and not to mention I'm doing something I really love, cheering was one of the best parts about going to school in Beverly and if I can use what they taught me there I know we can make these Charming girls known on in the world of cheer. If you would of asked me what I would be doing the summer before what was supposed to me last summer before going off to Berkley I would've told you I'd probably be on vacation with Blake and his family somewhere so tropical that it would make you're brain hurt just trying to pronounce it but instead I'm here walking down main street about to meet up with-

"AHHH" I let out a scream and laugh as my thoughts were interrupted and I'm being spun around in a tight embrace. I hear "Hi beautiful" and quickly relax because I know just who it is

"JJ" I say as he puts me down and I push him in the shoulder laughing "what the hell?"

"thought I'd make me presence known in a more exciting way" he says, and I just smile up at him

"and that's how you choose to do it?" he slings his arm around my shoulders, and we begin to walk

"got your heart racing, didn't it?"

"sure did"

"then ya that's how I choose to do it" I laugh at that and lean into him making him lose a bit of balance

"you're such a goof" we continued talking about everything and nothing at the same time while we went to go get lunch at the diner, that had became our thing every Sunday we would go get milkshakes and then he would take us to this beautiful place we would hangout by the water

I've bee enjoying all my time with Juice, we've been getting really close and it's been great I've learned so much about him and there's so much more to him that you would expect, he's been trying to teach me to code but it's a lost cause he's such a computer genius that now I know why when he says the club needs him that they must really need him, at first I didn't really get it when we would be hanging out he would sometimes have to suddenly leave and I was starting to think maybe it was me and that he didn't want not spend time with me, but when I brought it up to my dad and uncle they assured me that he was simply just needed by the club

My uncle keeps teasing me about all the time I have been spending with Juice, my dad not so much because he knows me too well to know that I wouldn't date someone to quickly after being with Blake but that doesn't stop my uncle even when my dad tries to tell him that, but little does he know that Juice may be the biker by my side but the biker buried deep in my thoughts could easily turn my world upside down

I don't mind the teasing I get about Juice, and I know he doesn't mind it either, we just both go along with it. I really don't have a clue if JJ likes me for real of if he's going along with the teasing, I know that I'm not ready for a relationship but I wouldn't be imposed to having some fun with juice especially if it gets the feeling of Jax's lips out of my mind. But I would never dare tell Juice that I would hook up with him just to get someone else off my mind, and I use the words hook up lightly because I am still a virgin but I haven't told anyone that, only person who knows is Ariana and she's far from here

"where's your head at KC" I hear him say as we're both laying down in looking up at the sky

"Huh" I turn on my side to look at him "my heads here with you"

"No, somethings bothering you I can tell" I didn't doubt he could tell something was plaguing my mind

"if I tell you something" I begin to say double thinking if I should tell him about the kiss

"You hooked up with Jax, didn't you" he blurts out before I could finish, sounding almost hurt

"What?" I am sitting up now "why would you say that?" I'm getting nervous now

"I saw you the night of the party, coming down from the roof and then minutes later Jax was coming down" now he's sitting up and looking at me "plus Jax has had it out for me since, he's my VP so he's allowed to be hard on me but lately he's just been-"

I cut him off not wanting to hear anymore has Jax really been different with him because of me? "I didn't hook up with him JJ it wasn't like that"

"I would have no say, even if you did, I just want to look out for you Kelsey"

I put my hand over his resting on the blanket "I promise you, it wasn't like that"

"Then what was it like then? Because you know he has an old lady, right?"

"I know. It was- I don't know. It was nothing. I haven't even spoken to him since" I decide against telling him about the kiss. Clearly Jax hasn't said anything and it's probably better to keep it between just us

He just looked ahead at the water I thought for sure this was going to be the end of our friendship

"i like you Kelsey" I don't say anything because I knew he did. How do I answer him. "hey ya I like you too? …. As a friend? I would jump Jax's bones in a second but I like you too?" ya no way I can't say any of those things

"if you didn't know before, now you do" he sighs "it doesn't have to change anything g between us. I know how you still feel about Blake"

Blake? Oh my god. Blake. Replace Blake with Jax maybe. I'm going to go with my safe option

"You're so understanding JJ" is all I can think of to say "it's getting kind of late, maybe we should head back to TM I'm sure my dads about to be finishing up work"

He checks the time on his burner "You're absolutely right, Kels"

"whoa" I respond stopping dead in my tracks "Kels? What happened to KC or um I don't know Kelsey?"

"what?" he laughs "I'm trying something new"

"you know I won't respond to that, right" I giggle with him not showing the slight discomfort I felt because the only person who EVER called me Kels was my mom and it almost makes me miss her saying it hearing him say it

"fine, fine, that ones out but I'll find another nickname fore you" he promises as we walk to his bike

"why do you need a nickname for me? KC is already my nickname"

"ya nickname for your family, I feel like you're dad when I call you KC and you call me JJ do you seriously think anyone but you calls me JJ"

"Yes, why not? Juice and Juan are two of your names both start with a J only makes sense, JJ"

"do you realize how much of a pussy "JJ" makes me sound" he asks looking dead serious

"ohhhhhh ya right! You're supposed to be this big bad biker dude but really you're just a sucker nicknamed JJ" I push his arms that are crossed over his chest trying to pretend he's upset

He's laughing now and pulls me into a hug "Ya, I'm a sucker for you"

And we got on his bike and he drove off towards TM. Being on the back of his bike felt like flying I never once imagined having this feeling before

Jax pov

Tara was calling. Again. For the 6th time this hour alone and I'm starting to get fucking pissed off, we've been fighting constantly for a week now and it's getting on my last nerve. She's gotten this opportunity in Chicago to intern at some big shot hospital and wants me to tag along, I told her the first time I heard the words come out her mouth a huge "no fucking way" but she won't take no for an answer.

I told only Ope about it and he said they same thing. They don't call me the prince of charming for just any reason, this is my home, my legacy, if I were to leave I would be leaving behind a lot more than just somewhere I grew up, Ope and I spent out whole lives waiting to be patched in together and there's no way I'm following Tara to Chicago to become some house husband, what do I look like? Mr. Knowles? Fuck that. I'm Jax Teller and I'm not leaving my brothers, love or not.

"JAX!" I hear coming from the front of the club house taking me out of my thoughts

"JAX!" I hear again, and I know it's Tara. I don't even move from my bed because I know she'll make her way back here, instead I just get up to out the joint I had been smoking, hoping that she's not about to buzz kill my high

She slams open the door to my dorm "hey, watch that door. It's older than the both of us" I laugh

"Are you seriously high right now" the judgement clear in her voice which pisses me off

"Ya, so?" I reply laying down on my back staring at my ceiling

"it's only 330 in the afternoon and look at you high as if there aren't better things you can be doing with your time" she spits out at me, now she's making me mad

"if you have a such a problem with me being high, you can leave Tara. You know where the door is"

"Excuse me?" she says I don't even have to look at her to know the look on her face

"Is this what you want to do with your life Jax? Just stick around here forever getting high and drunk? And be surrounded by whores all the time!"

"At least the whores don't hound me all the time the way you do" I spit back knowing it would make her freak out but at this moment I just don't care we've been at it all week and now I'm just tired I would rather her storm out of here and deal with it when I get home later

"I'm on your case because I love you! I want more for you than Charming, than this!"

I sit up slowly and close my eyes trying to contain my anger "Tara, I don't know how many more times you are going to make me say this but I am not fucking leaving Charming to follow you to Chicago, ok?!"

"WHY NOT!? You can have it so much better out there Jax!"

Now i'm upset and standing up face to face with her "You say you love me but you want me to change Tara! Do you seriously think I am going to follow you to become Mr Knowles? If you thin that you're much more delusional than I fucking thought!" her face is blank now but I'm not done "This place you hate so fucking much is my home, these people who you talk so much shit about they're my family, you expect me to just leave them? Leave my dad's legacy behind to follow some dream of yours? Fuck that" I wave my hand in the air shooing her away we could finish this later but she doesn't storm out as I expected

"You will have me in Chicago Jax" she says so softly approaching me and resting her hand on my chest as if her softness will change the way I feel

"You're not enough"


	12. Chapter 12

4 months later

It's been 4 months since that day Juice and I had our talk and since then things haven't been the same. We started off slow, he was changing his behaviors and i started to notice right away and it made me feel like i was a queen, Juice completely got me out of my funk and even encouraged me to reach out to Blake to make amends he understood what it meant to me to have Blake in my life still as a friend because at the end on the day Blake will always be my family and i will always love him but with Juice the love i feel for him is stronger he is so much more and i could say i haven't been this happy ever in my life and i could see my dad's life changing as well, he started paying attention to one of the hangarounds, Chloe and they're great together, she's no Eliana Munson but she's quite great, mom actually came to Charming not to long ago to visit us she even brought Cartier, everyone has fallen into the best patterns and the family is great making everyday a blessing

I wake up exactly 2 minutes before my alarm I'm doing the morning shifts in the office at teller morrow now to give Gemma a helping hand because she's hand her hands full taking care of Jackson

"Babe" i say kissing Juice on the forehead "I'm leaving, i'm heading to my shift at ™ then i will be heading over to the gym"

All i got out of him was a mumble and a groggy "I love you" while he enjoyed sleeping in

Once i got to ™ it was completely dead which was to be expected on a weekend shift i liked working on the weekends because that meant less of a chance in running into Charmings golden boy, since that night on the roof we hadn't spoken about it and have barely looked each other in the eye but that doesn't stop the world from spinning every time we are even close to one another. Tara left charming shortly after, and let me tell you it was not pretty and it still isn't its been 4 months and you would think she left yesterday, juice tells me all the time he doesn't know how much longer Jackson can keep this up drowning himself in nothing but pussy, drugs and alcohol before it's too late and that worries me

While in my thoughts I hear a gigantic boom from inside the clubhouse which startles me. I thought i was alone, i grab the baseball bat that gemma keeps behind the door of the office and proceed to head into the club house to see what's going on, slowly i'm making my way to the dorms when out of nowhere i walk directly into someone coming out of the dorms which knocks me right on my ass

"Hey!' i scream and then i look up to see Jackson standing there beginning to laugh at my expense

"Hi darling" he slurs

"What are you doing here Jackson?" i ask him helping myself up off the ground

"This is My clubhouse. I could be here anytime i want" he replies with a hint of rudeness

"Of course I know that dummy, I'm asking what are you doing here wasted at 10am?"

"It's 10 am? Shit"

"Are you ok Jackson? Like really ok? Im worried about you"

"You?worried? About me?" he turns to walk away and says "that's a load of shit"

I react quickly and grab his arm sending an electric shock all the way up my arm and by the look on his face he felt it to but i quickly release

"_I am_ worried about you"

"If you're so worried why are you with juice?"

"Excuse me?" i reply confused as ever

" that night on the roof when we kissed" he started off "didn't you feel it?"

I step back "I know you felt and and you just felt it again when you grabbed me"

"Jack-" he cut me off "you're not supposed to be with him Kelsey"

"And what i'm supposed to be with you?" i fold my arms in defensive mode now

"You're the one who told me that YOU & I? We couldn't- we wouldn't work" it pains me to be saying this to him because as much as a love Juice i can not deny that i know exactly the feeling he is talking about i've felt in everyday since whenever i'm around him the air before thicker and it's a little bit harder to breathe but as we get closer to each other the air becomes breathable again

He touches my folded arms "I didn't think you would be with someone like me but it's working for you and him. I know you're the one for me Kelsey, i've known it since the first time i laid eyes on you"

I shake my head in disbelief "No, Jackson, no, this isn't fair Juice and I, we are happy. You can't just say the things you think i want to hear and expect everything to change"

"Kelsey. Please. You're the only person i let call me jackson just because i love the way it sounds coming off your valley girl tone, i love everything about you, the way you bite lip when you start to get nervous, the way you push your hair behind your ear when it gets in your face, the way you smile at every single person you pass by, i love you kelsey"

This had to be a joke juice was hiding somewhere trying to test my loyalties because none of of is making any sense right now

I shake my head no repeatedly "you-you're- you're lying"

"Why would i lie about this? Your in a relationship with another patched member, even though im vp it's still disrespectful to hit on another mans lady but i'm taking the chance of ruining a bond for a chance that you might feel the same Kelsey. I told Tara she wasn't enough for me, because of you"

"I-i" i stutter trying to get my words out "i can't" i flatly say " you cant put that blame on me! not enough for you!?" i scream

"I'm sorry jackson, I just- I don't know what connection you're talking about. I love Juice. How could i possibly want to be with someone who told the love of his life she wasn't enough"

And with that I turned around "you only want me because you cant have me you like the chase just like any other chick magnet like you does. I'm not going to just be another notch in your belt. I love Juice and nothing you say will change that" before he could say another word i took a deep breath and stormed out of there


	13. Chapter 13

When i got back into the office i felt a anxiety attack coming and i picked up the phone i thought my first instinct would be to call juice but instead i find myself calling gemma

"Hello?" she answers on the first ring

But i don't say anything

"Kelsey? I know it's you baby, what's wrong, did something happen with a customer?"

My breath is still shaky. I answer

"n-no no gemma. I just got into a fight with Jackson"

"Oh shit" i heard her say away from the receiver "i knew this was going to happen. I'll be there soon baby" and she hung up before i could answer

What does she mean she knew this was going to happen? What am i missing that she isn't

Jax pov

UGH

I can't think straight. All I want to do is throw punches.

I've been bottling these feeling up for months now and finally i tell Kelsey that i have been in love with her and thats the fucking answer i get? I know that there is no fucking way she loves Juice as much as she's saying.

That motherfucker. i should have told him she was off limits the minute i laid eyes on her

I really thought Tara being out the picture was going to bring us together like no other

All i need to do right now is get away from these useless thoughts and i know the perfect way.

"Hey" i say into my cell phone "come over to the clubhouse. I want to see you" and hang up

Kelsey pov

I have been sitting alone for 30 minutes just going over and over in my head what he said to me. He told Tara she wasn't enough for him after being together that long over me who he hadn't even known and still barely really knows anything about me, i remember before juice and i started officially dating he told me that jax was giving him a hard time and now i guess that was really true

"Hey baby" Gemma says storming into the office coming right over to give me a hug and a kiss

"Where's that dumbass? What did he say to you?" she asks searching my face for her answer

But i sat there in silence for a moment and rubbed my eyes and then looked at her

"He told me he's been in love with me, that he told Tara to leave for me, and basically i shouldn't be with juice but be with him." i blurt out shaking my head no repeatedly "

this isn't right, how can he just come out of nowhere and say all this shit to me gemma?

"I don't know. Lately he's just been drowning in pussy, alcohol and weed. I wasn't even aware that he was coherent enough to pick a fight with you"

"Why did you say on the phone that you knew this was going to happen?"

"Because i know my son. And i've seen how he's looked at you for months now, i just thought he would never have the balls to say anything after letting you get close to Juice"

"We kissed" i say looking her in the eye seeing that this time i've caught her off guard

"Just now?" she asks clearly shocked

"No. a while ago. Right before Tara left, we kissed. He told me he couldn't leave her and that he loved her" i pause "so i let it go, i didn't look back." i let out a tear i can't help but feel a cloud of guilt coming over me

"Oh honey" she comes over to hug be again because she sees i've started crying

"I like juice a lot Gemma, he's the greatest he's really been there for me, i would've never been able to be strong enough to stay here if it wasn't for him" i start but then take a deep breath because i can't believe what i am about to admit "but Jackson isn't wrong whenever we touch or are near each other the air becomes thicker and i feel like my whole body is on fire. He is so much more than i-"

Gemma and i both jump when we hear a knock at the office door cutting me off

Gemma gets up and looks through the blinds and sighs and opens the door

"Hey Gemma!" the blonde says "is Jax around here, he called me to come over"

Gemma looks back towards me and i just turn my head away from this girl, of course she's here for him

"Wendy, he should be somewhere in the clubhouse" Gemma says as dryly as possible and goes to turn to close the door but then Wendy put her foot in the way not letting the door close all the way

"I actually have some news i want to share wit you Gemma" and then she looks at me "do you mind giving us a sec, family only" she has the audacity to say

I snort pushing my chair back about to gladly get away from this bitch when Gemma answers her before i could get up

"she IS family sweety, anything you say in front of me you can say in front of Kelsey"

And then Wendy nods her head in understanding and turns her full attention onto Gemma and sits next to her on the couch and grabs her hands

"Well…." she says, building up the anticipation "You're going to be a grandma!" she says excitedly and so hopeful but Gemma doesn't move a muscle

"wh-what ?" gemma finally says

"I'M PREGNANT!" Wendy exclaimed

And everything went red for me after those words, I couldn't breath, I couldn't see, I ran out of the office quickly to try and get some air. I could hear Gemma screaming for me to come back but I didn't stop walking away until I got to my car and looked over towards the garage and I could see Jackson coming out to see what all the commotion was about and I puked. i puked right there beside my car at the sight of him

I got into my car and sat there for a second catch my breath

I saw Gemma break the news to Jackson and he ran his hand through his hair and kept shaking his head no over and over again he grabbed wendy by her shoulders as if asking her if she's sure and then he looks over towards my car and i could see him starting to make his way over calling out my name but i couldn't talk to him not right now, i i didn't want to hear any of it so i turned my car on and got out of there as fast as i possibly could


	14. Chapter 14

Kelsey pov

When I got back to the house I was so pleased to see that JJ was still laying in bed exactly where i had left him and in that moment that's exactly where i needed him to be

"Hi baby" He says to me with his voice still full of sleep

"I'm so sorry, did i wake you?" i ask as i sit down beside him

"No, I've just been resting, awaiting the return of my queen" he chuckles grabbing my hand

I get to up change into for comfier clothes "You're such a goof"

"What's wrong?" he says directly without the playfulness he just had a moment ago

Normally i would be shocked at the fact that someone noticed that something was bothering me because i think of myself as being quite good at hiding these kinds of things but Juice, he sees right through all that, sometimes i think he might actually see more of me than anyone ever had

"How do you know something is bothering me?" i turn around to face him

He pats the empty space on the bed beside him inviting me in "I-" he begins "I just know my girl"

I repeat to myself multiple times "I know my girl" over and over again. He is absolutely right since the beginning of this we have remained adamant how two things support and honesty otherwise we would be setting ourselves up for a disaster

As i lay down next to him i turn and look him in his beautiful eyes

"Support and honesty always comes first? Right?" i say

He pushes a piece of my hair behind my ear "Of course KC. Always"

I sigh deeply with my eyes closed enjoying the feeling of his touch because what i'm about to tell him may make him leave my bed

"I just found out Jackson is having a baby, with that Wendy girl" i begin "and i don't know- i"

He cuts me off "and that made you realize you have some sort of feelings for him?"

"Wh-what?" i am speechless

"Baby. I have been paying attention to you since the moment you stepped foot in Charming, if you think that I seriously missed the moments that happen when you and him are around each other? I'm not a idiot" he laughs

He's laughing? Now?

"You've known but you still choose to be with me? You're not mad? Juice i have some fucked up feelings for him and you are just ok with it?"

"Of course i'm not ok with it" he starts "but i guess kind of am because like im choosing to be with you, you're choosing to be with me and that baby is enough for me"

Im completely and utterly shocked at how amazing Juice becomes everyday i spend with him

"You love me, don't you KC?"

"Of course i love you, i love you more and more everyday i think actually" i touch his face

"Then it's settled you love me and you like Jax. No one is getting hurt right? So there's no need to get all worked up about it. We're together, Jax and Wendy are together. Everyone is fine KC. We are fine"

And he just flashes me a gorgeous smile and i'm instantly on top of him kissing him passionately, he responds just as quickly pulling their bodies closely together, a moan leaving my lips "i love you" i say breathlessly

I allow myself to completely melt into him, embracing every caress, every kiss, every thrust, everything about us just became one. In this moment I was my happiest and most safest. This is the person I want to love for the rest of my life. I was high on love

Suddenly we are broken out of our trance when JJ's phone starts to ring and he stops what we're doing to answer it right away, it's something i've noticed that happens whenever he's called by the club, i may not understand his club totally yet but i know whatever is important to him is important to me

He hangs up the phone and looks over to me and i could be the apologetic face he was starting to make and knew right away it meant he had to leave

"Do you have to leave?"

"Ya i do. Deputy calls i have Church" he begins and then kisses me deeply once more

"But i promise, once im all done with the club I'll be back later to go on one of our rides ok?"

I smile "you read my mind, that sounds wonderful"

"Then maybe we can pick up where we left off here huh?" he taps my nose with his finger

"Okay! Okay!" i laugh "you better get going before clay blows a gasket for you being late again"

He leans in and kisses me one more time before he leave "I love you so much, baby" and walks towards the door "I'll see you soon"

A few hours later

After Juice left I fell asleep for a little because I felt quite overwhelmed by everything and just needed the time to rejuvenate. When i woke up i hoped in the shower because i seen that it was nearing 830 and i figured Juice would be back around 9-930 so i wanted to be ready when he got here so he wouldn't have to wait for me

But then I was waiting, waiting and waiting for Juice but he never did. Eventually I ended up just falling asleep on the couch waiting for him to show up but he never did.

I was woken up by my dad when I looked at the time it was past midnight and Juice still hadn't showed up?

"Did Juice come by dad? Ugh i fell asleep i can't believe i did that he's probably so bummed" i say to my dad but he didn't answer me

"Dad?" i say again before he looks up at me and stares me in the eye

I step back away from him because I know the look on his face means one thing and one thing only: bad news.


	15. Chapter 15

Kelsey pov

My dad insists that he take me to the clubhouse because he says it's best if I'm there to hear the news that way I'm surrounded by family. I am freaking out and all I care about is getting to the clubhouse so that I could be with JJ to calm me down. I don't know if im more nervous to hear what my dad has to tell me or the fact that i will have to see jackson again so soon after out little blow out

When we arrived at the clubhouse the usual party atmosphere is so quiet you could hear a needle drop. What's up with everyone this is so weird.

Especially the fact that my dad is being this quiet and weird it's beginning to make my stomach turn "Dad? Dad! What's going on?" i grab onto his arm tightly worry filling my chest

Leading me over to one of the couches he tells me softly "take a seat baby girl" and puts his hand on the back of my head and sits next to me. Everyone in this place is staring, are they staring at my dad or are they staring at….. Me?

Gemma enters the room and doesn't look at anyone else but me. So everyone is looking at me. She quickly makes her way over and sits on the other side of me and takes me hand and gives me a soft smile

"KC" my dad clears his throat

"There's been an accident baby girl"

Gemma pulls the hair in my face and puts it behind my ear, but she's touching as if I'm going to break. I look around the room now meeting eyes with all these blank expressions

"An accident?" I finally say "What happened? Is someone hurt?"

But them i look around the room once more and quickly realize the eyes that i'm looking for aren't in this room all these familiar faces but not the one i want

I see Jackson standing right to the side of us, Wendy close behind and suddenly an intense nausea takes over me and I begin to realize what they're trying to tell me and why everyone is looking at me. I stand up releasing myself from Gemma's grasp

"Juice?" i say once in almost a whisper i'm sure no one but Gemmer and my dad could have heard me

When no one answers me, i know for sure that he's apart of this accident

"Where is he?! JJ!" i scream starting to walk away to go look for him but i'm quickly pulled back by my dad tight hold which he turns into a hug

"Juice?" I say one more time "Daddy, where is he?" i sob turning to my uncle who has tears in his eyes

"Where is he? Will someone please tell me where Juice is?!" i am completely weeping now as i sit back down because i can no longer stand on my own

Gemma takes me hands in hers once again and says "He's been shot baby"

He's been 's been 's been 's been 's been 's been 's been 's been 's been 's been 's been shot. I repeat it to myself over and over again. I can't hear anything, i see my dad and gemma both speaking but no words are coming out just silence

I look at Jackson in this moment and it's like he could feel my pain. He shakes his head no and walks away as Wendy follows him closely

My dad is hugging me and finally everything comes crashing at once a second ago everything was silent how i haven't ever heard something so loud

"I'm so sorry KC. I know how much he meant to you" my dad says

"I'm sorry what? What do you mean he means so much you mean he means so much? Is he dead?" but my dad doesn't answer instead looks at his brother

"No" my uncle begins "But KC baby, it's not looking too good right now. We have to prepare for the worst"

"Prepare for the worst?" i say standing up "Fuck that. No way"

The door to one of the dorms opens and everyone goes completely silent once again and puts their attention onto Chibs as he walks into the middle of the crowd. Clay is the first to speak now

"How is it looking, Chibs?" he says cutting to the chase

"He's a fighting lad that's for sure. Strong fucker but as strong as he's trying to be, it's not looking too great, Clay. Without the medical help he needs he won't last much longer"

I put my hand over my mouth to quiet my sobs when Chibs turns to look at my

"He's asking for you, lovie"

I can't. I can't go in there. I'm looking at my dad and my uncle and all these people I have been calling my family for months and I begin to feel out of place. I want to run, go back to Beverly like I belong, there is nothing for me in Charming without Juice. I can't do it. I look at Chibs and shake my head no over and over again and finally say out loud " i don't think i can"

"Kelsey, if you don't go in now you will regret it later. Take your chance to have a proper goodbye" Gemma says in her most motherly tone

"Go-goodbye?" I choke out " i don't want to say goodbye! Why! Why isn't he at a hospital?"

And suddenly from next to me I feel someone grab my hand and it sends electricity through my arm and I'm instantly feeling warm and more out of breath than I was a moment ago. It takes me a second to realize that only one person has made me feel this warmth. Jackson.

He doesn't say anything other than "Let's go, Darlin'" and he gave my hand a little squeeze


	16. Chapter 16

As Jackson leads me into the room my feelings feel attacked not knowing where to crashland, my mind is rushing and i don't know what to do next but then i see him, i see him lying there already looking dead and i freeze in my tracks unable to move, grateful that in this moment no one else is here to witness my coward behavior

"Kelsey" I hear Jax say but i pay him no mind as i go to turn my body to exit the room before he quickly places his body infront of mine no allowing me to make the exit i so desperately wanted

"If you don't do this, you're going to regret it Kelsey. Please i don't want to see you do this to yourself" he pauses "i know that-i know that you love him" he blurts out as if it was hard for him to say that

Getting on the defensive mode i respond "what do you know about love? The only person you ever loved you told her to get out of here because she wasn't enough!"

Now he takes a hold of my shoulder "I told Tara to leave because it wasn't fair to her to have to stay her and watch me fall moe and moe in love not with her but with you Kelsey, so please don't tell me i don't know anything about love"

I push out of his hold now "Ya, I'm sure you love me so much. That's why you have a pregnant whore out there."

"Just like i know you love me Kelsey,but you have a dying old man right there"

I couldn't believe he just said that to me and gasped not wanting to talk to him any longer i move past him and approach the side of Juice's bed

He's weakly breathing, almost unconscious just the look of him makes me sob. The sound of my sobbing wakes him out of his sombre sleep

"Hi, baby" he says barely getting his voice out which breaks my heart

I turn my head to look at Jax and raise my voice while holding Juice's limp hand

"Why is he here like this?! Why is no one calling for an ambulance! Someone can help him! Someone help him!" i look back at him and tears start to fill my eyes and now Jax is standing right behind me

"Please Jax" i say calling him Jax for the first time outloud "take him to the hospital, if you love me like you say please help him"

But the silence is deafening

I look back at Juice who is still conscious "I'm going to go get you help JJ, I'm not going to let them let you die hee like this covered in blood with no help. Not like this. This isn't right" i say over my tears but then Juice gives my hand a squeeze

"KC" he starts "Baby, listen to me" i shake my head yes letting him know i'm listening to him "bringing me to the hospital will bring on a lot of attention. Attention that the club doesn't need right now" Attention the club doesn't need right now? What the fuck? What the fuck oes that mean?

"The club? Fuck the club Juice! You're dying!"

Jax chimes in now "This was an act of war. We don't expect you to understand this but this is the way it has to be. If we want to retaliate for this we can't get the hospital and the cops involved"

"None of this makes sense" i say feeling defeated as i am looking between the two hearts that have been consuming me "what kind of person would i be if i just sit here and let you go like this?"

Juice breathes in a sharp painful breath, clearly growing weaker by the moment making my heart ache in ways i didn't know were possible "A strong person" he says giving me a soft smile and i feel Jax put his hand on the small of my back

"What am i supposed to do without you? How do I continue to live here without you? Ilove you JJ. You're my best friend. I Can't survive without you"

"You can and you will. The club and Jax will take care of you"

"How are you so sure?"

"You're my old lady. Kelsey Ortiz right?" he lets out a weak laugh and i can tell hurt him a lot, he's growing weaker by the moment

"Yes! Yes! I am your old lady 1000 times yes! I love you. I love you. I will never forget you. You changed my life JJ!" i touch his beautiful face with my free hand and give him the softest kiss possible

"How-" he fights to speak now "How did i get so lucky with you?" he ask me i look over at Jax who is shaking his head no over and over again and he is starting to have a look in his eye hat i had yet to see

"I love you, Kelsey" but before i can reply i see him take his last breath and his hand loosens in mine telling me he's really gone

Shock takes over me and i instantly fall to the ground but i never hit it Jax has me in his arms sitting with my on the floor before i know it i can feel myself starting to have a full on panic attack the ones that are so silent but the hardest to breath

Jax holds me close to his body and keeps repeating Ii kno, i know as he rubs his hand over my hair. He calls out for my dad and i could hear the room door being opened but i don't have it in me to look up at them

I can hear My dad, uncle and Gemma all speaking quickly amongst themselves while I'm still in Jax's arms. I begin to feel him start to pick me up as he's doing so I'm still leaning into him but have a chance to look everyone in the face. We all have the same look, sick to our stomachs.

Jax leads me across the hall to what i know is his dorm because i can smell his scent is stronger than it was a second ago, he sits me on the bed and bends down in front of me taking my face in his hands

"Darlin' i'm going to fix this ok? I swear i will do right by him" i cant speak i am trying but no words come out "what juice said was right. I'm going to take care of you, this club will make sure you'll be just fine. I'll be back to check up on you in a few, ok?" i shake my head yes and he plants a kiss on my forehead

As he enters the hallway I hear him yell for Church.


	17. Chapter 17

Jax pov

Everyone sat down around the table and started going back and forth about what happened but i couldn't get my mind off Kelsey and whether she was ok back there and then it dawned on me, all this time i have been thinking about kelsey i hadn't checked up on Wendy not once. Fuck.

"What the fuck just happened?" I say to the group of men surrounding me making everyone shut up "No, seriously. What the fuck. What went down to make someone shot Juice like a fucking animal like that"

Bobby speaks up "I don't know but i know he was on his way to go pick up Kelsey he had just left here not long before we got the call"

"Who was he ambushed by?" Happy asks "Mayans? Darby's guys? It doesn't make sense i thought all our beef was squashed"

"We don't know who it was yet… But i just can't see Alvarez authorizing a hit like now, not like this" Clay reponds

"Aye, he was lucky he was shot in SAMCRO territory otherwise there would've been a chance we wouldn't have got the call" Chibs says "He would've died out there alone"

Everyone kept silent "What are we going to do? Someone just took me boy away from me" they could all feel the anger filling the air, everyone felt the same pain

"The best thing to do right now is to take a vote on what we do next from here" Clay says lighting his cigar "How are we handling this"

Immediately Bobby speaks up "I vote retaliation. We find out who did this and we get even. An eye for an eye"

"Relax Elvis, retaliation doesn't have to be our first move" Clay hits back

"Relax? Relax?! My niece is out there fucking traumatized because of whoever took this hit on us! Those assholes. She just watched someone she loved die, die right in front of her eyes. That shit? That is meant to be seen by no one. It's going to stay with her for the rest of her life"

"No one is saying what she had to see was ok Bobby. We all love Kelsey here too" Clay says "but we can't move forward with this built on rage otherwise we might all end up the same as Juice"

"Let's not forget that Juice himself old Kelsey that we couldn't afford the attention a full out war would bring to us right now." Tig begins "if we are retaliating we better be using out common sense otherwise Juice will have died for nothing, and who's to say another one of us won't be following next"

"How do we plan what's next when we don't even know who made the hit. We are not even sure if it was Alvarez, one of his guys gone rogue or" Happy says before getting cut off by Jax

"Rogue or not rogue. Doesn't mean shit. Do you see what they did here tonight. They tore ahole in our family. Tig is right, this starts an all out war we cant afford. We have to be smart about this"

"We are going to play this out smart. See how our enemies act around us. For now we act like nothing's wrong, I'm going to set a meeting with Alavrez first to see how it goes. I have a feeling we know him enough to know if he was involved after we meet with him and get his vibe. Once we do that we will take it from there?" Clay says looking t every single of of the members hoping they side with him

"Look, I know this might not be how we usually deal with one of our own being murdered. But this is the first time one of us has been murdered by an unknown enemy. We have to be as smart as possible to avoid the attraction of anymore cops in Charming. The ATF have already been up our asses. We need to be careful otherwise we are going to end up dead or in county"

"We'll vote then. I'll start" Clay states

" Yay"

"Yay" Tig says

Chibs reluctantly says "Aye"

"Nay. Juice deserves imdeisate action" Happy counter

"Nay. i agree with Happy" Bobby says

"When Donna was murdered i felt crazed and alone. I know how Kelsey is feeling and she deserves closure. Nay. Justice for Juice." Ope says leaving just Piney and Jax

"I'm going to go with my son on this one. We need a show of force. Nay"

I sat there quietly for a moment thinking deeply about my decision i was about to make, all things aside what was the best choice to make, i couldnn't let this choice be clouded just because i am a sucker for a pretty face. This is club business and it had to be handled properly

"Yay" before Clay could tally i speak up one more "I think Juice vote should count here. He told Kelsey this retaliation needed to be smart. So I'm proxying his last vote at this table." I pause "Yay"

"5 to 4. It's settled then. I'll set the meet with Alvarez for tomorrow afternoon" Clay says as he thinks the gavel down


End file.
